


Please Excuse My Magic

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caring, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Five times Sergio manages to keep hiscrushmagic a secret and one he doesn’t.Aka, Sergio’s magic is stupidly fond of Luka.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Please Excuse My Magic

**…**

Sergio’s magic is wild by nature but thanks to its crush on Luka it’s now completely out of control.

Luka isn’t even here yet and Sergio’s magic is already opening the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and bringing it to Sergio. Sergio quickly snatches the levitating bottle from the air before anyone sees it.

The door opens and Luka walks in, a little out of breath after his training session. “Thanks,” he smiles when he notices the unopened water bottle in Sergio’s hands. 

Sergio hands it over. He’d rather come off as overbearing than have anyone realize magic is real.

**…**

Sergio startles when the bathroom cabinet swings open in a sudden burst of uncontrolled magic. One fluffy towel separates from a pile of the other towels, floating into Sergio’s arms.

It’s not even ten seconds later when Luka knocks on the front door. He’s completely drenched and Sergio steps aside to let him in.

“Sorry,” Luka says when he sees the pool of rainwater around his feet. “I didn’t expect the storm. Mind if I grab a shower?” 

Sergio hands him the towel. “Sure.”

“You read my mind,” Luka beams.

Sergio doesn’t. His magic is just really good at this.

**…**

Weird rattling noises from the kitchen force Sergio to roll out of the bed and go investigate. His magic is making a cake batter. It’s measuring sugar, melting chocolate, separating egg yolks and greasing a baking tray which Sergio would swear he doesn’t own.

Sergio grabs a cup of coffee, leaving his magic to do its own thing.

Forty minutes later, Luka calls to ask Sergio over, sounding pretty miserable into the phone.

“I’m on my way,” Sergio says, grabbing the tray with the cake.

Sure enough, Luka almost drools over the cake. “It’s _magic! _”__

__Sergio snorts. “Yeah, it is.”_ _

____

**…**

A warm fluffy blanket folds itself into Sergio’s suitcase and Sergio doesn’t even question it, just takes it along on their way to play Valladolid. 

Despite the weather forecasts, the temperatures suddenly plummet and leave Luka chattering his teeth.

Sergio silently hands him the blanket.

“Oh, you thought about everything, didn’t you?” Luka says, accepting the blanket and throwing it across his shoulders, tucking the ends closely around his body.

“Always several steps ahead of you,” Sergio says, keeping an eye on the blanket because the last thing he needs is for the blanket to start suddenly nuzzling against Luka.

**…**

Engrossed in a halftime analysis of Dinamo against Atalanta, Sergio doesn’t notice that his magic is softly carding through Luka’s hair until Luka sleepily mumbles, “Mmmm, that feels nice.”

Sergio quickly calls the magic back to him but it doesn’t turn out to be a smart choice because Luka sits up, frowning. “Why did you stop?”

“Uh. What?”

Sergio isn’t sitting anywhere close enough to be able to touch his hair. Luka’s eyes widen in realization and Sergio is about to start panicking when Luka looks away and mutters, “Oh, nothing. I must have dozed off. I thought… never mind.”

**…**

They’re getting into Sergio’s car when Sergio accidentally slams the door shut on Luka’s hand.

The cry that follows is blood-curdling and Sergio’s reaction is pure instinct, his magic taking over.

“You healed me.” Bewildered, Luka experimentally wiggles his fingers.

“I’m sorry! It’s my stupid crush causing my magic to go haywire around you!”

“Your magic?” Luka asks, then, “Wait. Your _crush_?”

“Luka, I…”

Grinning, Luka draws near. “I knew it!”

Sergio gulps. “What are you doing?”

Wrapping his arms around Sergio, Luka pulls him close enough to kiss. “Maybe I just want to see you lose control some more.”


End file.
